Talk:Ereshkigal
Ereshkigal, added in July 2005, seems to remain a mystery as to how it spawns. It doesn't seem to spawn every 21-24 hours since it is much more rare than other 21-24 hour-spawners and its drop is rarely found in the AH. The suspicion was Ereshkigal only appears during Dark/Double Dark Weather or during said weather on a Darksday. That would fit in with the pattern of NMs added in that update which only appear during certain weather (King Vinegarroon, Kreutzet, Noble Mold). This is a point worth investigation by anyone hanging around Xarcabard ~F-8 paying attention to the weather and day (I am disinclined to think Darksday because Noble Mold proved to spawn on any day). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 08:40, 4 June 2006 (PDT) I started camping this guy and I wanted to see at least where on the list he is at. I thought it was after the 3 Etemmu but isnt. It is sooner. Demon Pawn x2, Dark Elemental, Lost Soul x4, Etemmu, Ereshkigal, Evil Eye x3, Ice Elemental, (gigas that wont reach at F8 due to being too far), Demond Wizard, Demon Knight, Demon Pawn, Evil Eye I tried killing that Ghost before the NM but no pop. Like i heard before it can be like Taisaijin as you can't touch it for 24 hrs. I'll have to see if it spawns that time the next day. --Kaosis 01:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I added a verification tag on the main page for the spawn time. I have camped it for 48 hours straight, spamming wide scan, with no spawn. It is not simply a timed spawn. There must be other factors involved. Checking ffxiah.com for the Lucent Cape, no one seems to have sold it more than once which tells me that no one knows how to camp it, but has simply come across it randomly. With its selling price, if someone knew its spawn conditions, they'd easily monopolize the item, particularly with such a simple spawn condition as 21-24 hours. Again, some other factor must be involved. I think weather is a good possibility, coupled with the idea that it won't despawn when that weather disappears, as many have claimed to fight it in other weather conditions. --Ollorin 07:57, 19 July 2009 (MDT) I finally saw it spawn and killed it. I added the video of my kill. From when and how I saw this thing spawn I come to the following: this guy is very much like Noble Mold. Morph from the single Etemmu at F7-F8(i didnt actually see it morph but the single etemmu that was up was gone when NM was out), spawned during dark weather, spawn in a part of in-game year where dark weather was daily according to the weather checker. It appears mass dark weather happens during the summer in-game months (month 4-6?). This would mean it spawns a few times every couple real world weeks like Noble Mold. Conclusion: Spawn during constant dark weather every 21-24 hrs(hrs could vary). Hopefully this is the cracked condition and that verification is all thats left to complete confirm. --Kaosis 17:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Spawn time theory I have killed this NM on Odin Server a few months back and recieved the cape with a fellow LS member . We sold cape cuz we needed Money , but i have been trying to determine a Spawn Pattern based off Cape Sales . On Odin , i have noticed that the Cape Drops constantly 4 times a month . I always see a Sale transaction on the 3rd of the month indicating ,possibly, A spawn on the first day or 2 of the month . The other 3 sales are not as specific , but always take place at least once a week for the month . the 21-24 hour spawn doesnt seem to hold , as we returned to see if it would respawn the next day and it did not . I do believe (as it was a while ago) that the weather was Darkness , and it was night . Happy hunting . Mikumaru of Odin So the evidence is indicating weather & day do not relate to its spawn patterns. Can anyone figure out why this monster is so rare? It seems to be fairly rare and definately obscure. Anyone want to unravel this mystery and see if it does indeed spawn every 21-24h only spawns every 21-24h in a certain interval of time (like Noble Mold, though Noble Mold's is linked to weather). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 10:08, 29 November 2006 (EST) Sighting I strolled upon this nm on the way back from helping with DS. It was at f-8 as was listed in the wiki, but it was Ice weather. --Devious 22:50, 10 October 2006 (EDT) I found it during dark weather during darksday. -- Hanyoko 14:38, 23 February 2007 (EST) Ice weather on iceday, at F/G-8. --Valle 19:21, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Ice weather on Iceday also, on the line between F-8 and G-8. --Rirae 12:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Taking note with the above it seems that maybe it spawns when day+weather are the same. I will keep that in mind as I try to hunt in that zone. --Kaosis 00:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Kill info Just killed this guy on Alexander. Saw him on the way back form Castle Zvahl, all by his lonesome. Engaged at the end of Earthsday, died either right before the day change or rigth after. 33% Waxing Crescent. Soloed him as 71thf/35nin with no real difficulty. I was not aware of the weather condition at the time. Dropped the cape, cotton cloth, and a revival tree root. Hope this helps. Sfxsigma 16:54, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Killed this NM as a 60 pld/nin with shadows, invincible, and sentinel. Shadows and two swords were must, but was a doable fight as it misses a lot. Dropped the lucent cape for me :) Was found in the narrow part of f7/f8 going to the Castle. If i'd have had my lvl 38 npc with me, attacking, would have been even faster. Fun NM to fight at a low level because such a good drop and not a tedious lottery spawn. I stumbled across it with my DNC60/NIN30. Took almost exactly 10 minutes to kill. It was a very easy fight (no need for shadows or my 2-hour), just took a while to work its health down. Here are my stats to contribute: Location: F-7 (Southeast corner) Day/Time: Earthsday (19:32) Moon: Waxing Gibbous (69%) Weather: Ice Drops: Cotton Cloth, Revival Tree Root --Gamesoul Master 12:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Lucent Cape Hm. I found and killed this bugger on Darksday, near the big rock before the ramp down to the Castle. Lucky, really. Just floating around. The cape isn't a 100% drop, though. All I got was some cotton cloth. Stupid ghost. -- Big Mad Tony 19:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Killed this NM as a 60 pld/nin with shadows, invincible, and sentinel. Shadows and two swords were must, but was a doable fight as it misses a lot. Dropped the lucent cape for me :) Was found in the narrow part of f7/f8 going to the Castle. If i'd have had my lvl 38 npc with me, attacking, would have been even faster. Fun NM to fight at a low level because such a good drop and not a tedious lottery spawn pop. Resistant Immune or highly resistant to Paralyze. Death Blossom followed by ES Paralyze II with Aquilo's staff and ice grip was resisted. Ash 23:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Testimonials * Duoed by a BST58/DNC29 and a DRG58/BLU29(in level sync). BST had a Crab Familiar out to help damage and take care of aggro from a demon. Medium fight took about 7 minutes, no deaths, worst thing that happened was the aggro from a near by demon. --Turnineye 04:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) * Reported solo by DRG66/BLM18, BRD60/WHM30 and by 75BLM/37RDM. * Easily killable by Lv65 RDM/WAR. Non-Aggressive Easy Prey since I got exp but no aggro by walking in front of it. Did 0 Damage with just one Stoneskin/Phalanx combo. Very easy fight. * Soloed by WHM70/NIN35. * Soloed by DNC56/NIN28, Vaylkrie Gilgamesh (Took a really long time though, almost 10 minutes) * Soloed by 61 NIN/WAR without much trouble. Paralyze can be a problem so simply turn while Ice Spikes are up and keep shadows and elemental/enfeebling ninjutsu going. The evasion bonus from Yonin helps. ~Edwardteach - Leviathan server * Soloed by SAM61/WAR30 with no trouble at all. * Soloed by 58 PLD/DNC, longer fight, had Fields of Valor buffs, never hit dangerous HP levels. Gave 70 xp. Stonega II hit for ~300 with shell II up. Had about 830 HP during curse. Fun fight ^^ -- Alecks, Gilgamesh 11 September 2009 * Soloed by 75 PLD/NIN, it was up as I was running by. After I saw how easy he was, I went afk for a couple minutes and came back and it was dead. -- Easykiller, Ramuh - 16 January 2010 * Soloed by 75 PUP/dnc37 easy fight pupet was in blm frame will i was fighting it did attack fallback once he nuked i sleeped him so i kept the hate. he was fun do.